


Bodyswaping fun

by notmuchwriting



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Couch Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, switching dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmuchwriting/pseuds/notmuchwriting
Summary: Shun and Shingo swap bodies and decide it's best to have a little fun with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one was hard to write, I couldn’t think of a good plot so I just made it a pwp.

Shingo awoke feeling rather odd, although at first he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, he realised pretty quickly upon waking up and standing in front of his mirror. Shingo was not Shingo, but instead Shun. Well at least he looked like Shun, his thoughts and such were all still his. To start with Shingo couldn’t quite believe it, telling himself it was a joke, some trick of the light and so on. It was only when he pulled at his hair and found teal instead of blond or brown that he came to realise he was in fact Shun. How this happened he had no clue, maybe he was dreaming. However Shingo, decided it best not to panic and instead go and see Shun for some answers.  
Shingo wandered out his room and headed to Shun’s, however he didn’t get very far, as it turned out Shun was also heading to Shingo’s room as he was dealing with a very similar situation.   
“Shun?!” Shingo gasped, in astonishment, “Is that you?” He looked the boy in front of him up and down, the only reason he could assume it was Shun was because of the current situation. This lead Shingo to believe that the Shingo sitting in front of him, was not a Shingo but Shun. Putting this all together began to confuse Shingo, although smart, it was hard to quite grasp.  
“Yeah...” Shun replied, “It’s me so I’m assuming you’re Shingo.” He shrugged.  
“How did this happen?” Shingo questioned, getting up.   
“No clue... But I don’t like it.” Shun responded, pouting.  
“Eh? Why not?” Shingo asked, “I'm sure there’s a good side to this, I mean what’s not to like about being me.” He grinned.  
“You’re smaller than me.” Shun replied, matter of factly.  
“That’s it?” Shingo interrogated.  
“It also feels odd... I don’t know...” He shrugged, “I guess more than anything I just don’t like not knowing how this happened.”  
“Well, same but we can’t just think of that. Knowing our luck this will be over tomorrow, like nothing ever happened.” Shingo smiled, grabbing Shun’s wrist and helping him stand.  
“You think?” Shun questioned, uncertain.   
“Well, probably. Or this could all be a dream...” Shingo answered.  
“A dream...” Shun tilted his head.  
“Yeah, maybe it’s the only logical explanation. This is all probably a dream.” Shingo smiled.  
“Who's dream?” Shun questioned, not quite ready to believe the theory yet.  
“I don’t know, after all it’s just a theory...” Shingo pouted, as he was unable to answer the question properly.   
“Well, let’s just go in my room for now and talk.” Shun sighed.   
“Nu-uh... Let’s just sit in the living room, it’s more cosy in there.” Shingo retorted, grabbing Shun and pulling him away before he could reply.  
“Shingo... Can’t we jus-“   
“No, Shun. I don’t want to sit in your room it’s too dark in there.” Shingo responded before letting him finish.  
The boys sat on the couch in silence, after failing to get the television to work.   
“So... What should we do about this?” Shun asked, breaking the silence.  
“Enjoy while it lasts.” Shingo shrugged, “I mean if you think of it as something to enjoy it won’t be so bad.”  
“I don’t get it...” Shun said, shaking his head a little.  
“Well... Just think of it as something fun... I don’t know... Maybe there’s something you can do as me that you couldn’t do as you...” Shingo responded.  
“I think I get it.” Shun nodded, with a grin.  
“You do? Well that’s a relief. I was beginning to struggle on explaining it because, if I'm honest, I don’t really know how.” Shingo laughed. There was a short pause and Shingo’s face turned from content to curious, “So, Shun. What was it that you understood because I didn’t really understand myself?” Shingo asked, sitting up, “I was just... Kinda rambling...”  
“I can’t kiss myself when I’m me but I can when I’m you.” He replied, folding his arms smugly.  
“Eh? What do you mean?” Shingo questioned, assuming he hadn’t heard him quite right.  
“Let’s try it.” Shun smiled, as he unfolded his arms and leant in closer to Shingo.   
“Sh-Shun, let’s think about this foe a minute. Isn’t this a bit... Well weird?” Shingo stuttered, as Shun grew closer.  
“That’s what makes it fun.” Shun cooed. Shun gently grabbed the bottom of Shingo’s jaw, “Besides, it’s not like we haven’t kissed before.” He grinned. Shun waited for Shingo to protest, when he didn’t Shun took it as his cue that he was okay to go.  
Shingo felt his own lips press against his suddenly, he found it uncomfortable at first bit once they got going Shingo found himself enjoying it despite knowing it was weird. They parted lips quickly, Shingo saw Shun grinning from ear to ear.  
“You like it?” He asked, still leaning close.  
“I’m a lot better than you.” Shingo replied.  
“Is that so?” Shun chuckled, “Then I guess you won’t mind continuing.” With that, Shun pressed his lips back onto Shingo’s, this time wiggling his tongue in to. Shingo whimpered slightly, as he got more and more into it, opening his mouth to let Shun slide his tongue in. Without warning Shun tucked his hand under Shingo’s shirt, stroking his chest softly making Shingo gasp in surprise.  
“Sh-Shun! What are you doing?!” Shingo exclaimed.   
“Enjoying the situation.” He purred, contently as he continued to stroke Shingo’s chest slowly.  
“Wow Shun, you are dirty. This is your body you know.” Shingo chuckled.  
“And this is yours, I don’t see the issue.” Shun replied.  
“Neither do I,” Shingo grinned, “so let’s do this.” Without any further hesitation, Shun pinned Shingo's arms above his head with his spare hand and continued to lightly kiss him. In response Shingo began to lightly thrust his hips into Shun’s. Shun moved his lips to Shingo’s collar bone but before he could begin kissing it Shingo pushed him backwards so he was now on top.   
“Let me have a go.” He purred, putting Shun in the same position he had Shingo in. Once he felt Shun thrust upwards, Shingo began thrusting his hips into Shun, as he sucked on his ear lightly, knowing full well his body loved that. As Shun attempted to stifle his moans, Shingo lowered his hand down towards Shun’s pants, fingering the rim. Shingo, slowly, pulled the pants down, once past his knees, Shun did his best to kick them off.   
After the pants were off, Shun continued to hump Shingo, as he repositioned his hand under Shun’s shirt and placed his finger on his nipple. “I know where to touch, Shun so you’re in for one heck of a time.” Shingo cooed, grinning as he began to rub Shun’s nipple forcing Shun to moan in pleasure as he lurched forward to increase contact.  
“Fuck, I get why you like this so much.” Shun moaned, blushing a bright crimson, he'd never really understood why Shingo loved it so much before. “I guess I'm learning a few things being in you’re body after all.” He smiled.   
“Is that so?” Shingo chuckled, continuing to pleasure Shun. Without stopping, Shingo reached down towards Shun’s boxers, pulling them off slowly. Just after doing this Shun wriggled his right hand free to pull at Shingo’s pants, upon realising what Shun was attempting to do he decided to help, releasing Shun and removing his pants.   
Shingo, once again, resumed to pinning Shun down, except this time his other hand wandered downwards to Shun’s crotch. Just before actually touching Shun’s dick, Shingo began lightly brushing Shun’s skin around it, his stomach, leg and inner calf.  
“You do want this don’t you? Because I do. I really want this.” Shingo cooed, kissing Shun on the lips, feeling himself getting hot in the face as he lusted for his own body.  
“I want this, just as much as you do.” Shun purred, leaning up, as much as he could, to kiss Shingo’s neck.  
“That’s good.” Shingo smiled, grabbing Shun’s dick and beginning to rub it. Immediately, Shun lurched his hips up, causing more friction.  
“Sh-Shingo... Faster...” Shun moaned, face flushed pink. Shingo simply grinned in response as he quickened his pace. Somehow, Shingo managed to use his other hand to pull his own pants down, as he was on his knees he wasn’t able to pull the fully off, leaving them pooled around his knees. He repeated this for his boxers and leant over Shun, who was still mewling in pleasure, to kiss where he could, whispering quietly,  
“I look so good, I could just eat me up.”, breaking the utterance up with kisses. With that he removed his hand, making Shun whine in disappointment, and lowered his head so his Lips brushed Shun’s erect dick. Shingo started by licking the tip, flicking it with his lounge, using his knowledge of what pleases him the most to his advantage. After a moments more Shingo took Shun in his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down, still flicking his tongue at the tip when he could. As Shingo did this Shun began to moan louder as his pleasure began to rise, gripping the couch cushions tightly.   
“Ahh... Shingo... Ahh...” Shun mewled, unable to say more than that. Shun began to feel the pit of his stomach warm up and bubble, he was well aware of what was about to happen but before he could Shingo pulled away, a string of saliva connected to his lip. “Why did you stop.” Shun whined, slightly unhappy he stopped right before he could cum.  
“Because, Shun, you’re not cuming yet. At least not until I’ve had some fun myself.” Shingo teased.   
“Fine.” Shun grinned, “But I’m on top.” He then pounced forward, pushing Shingo backwards and immediately grabbed his dick. “You’re not the only one who knows their body.” Shun cooed as he swayed between stroking Shingo’s cock lightly and pumping it hard.  
“Shun...” Shingo mewled, putting his hand in his moith in order to silence himself.  
“Uh-uh-uh,” Shun tutted, “I wanna hear you moan and scream my name.” He purred, pulling Shingo’s hand away. Shingo would have put his hand back but found himself enjoying being loud better.   
Once Shun had made Shingo, firmly, hard he straddled Shingo, so both his legs were on either side of Shingo’s. He then began to lower his ass onto Shingo’s dick but before he was quite there Shingo thrusted his hips upwards, penetrating Shun quickly and making him gasp aloud. “Beat you.” Shingo winked. Shun chuckled in response and leant closely to Shingo’s face.  
“I’m going to fuck you hard.” Shun cooed. Shingo paused for a moment as he realised what he’d just done, it was certainly weird yet a part of him wound up loving it, he did after all take pride in his looks and abilities. Without another word, Shingo began thrusting his hips roughly. Caught of guard, Shun didn’t react at first however he quickly started to bounce himself in time with Shingo’s thrusts creating more and more friction.  
After a few moments Sun felt himself nearing an orgasm, slowing down as the pit in his stomach tightened.  
“Shingo... Ahhh... I’m... I’m cumming. Fuck!” Shun moaned, as the clear liquid shot out of his dick, covering Shingo’s upper half. Shun then collapsed into Shingo’s chest as Shingo continued to fuck him, mumbling about how much he loved him. Upon hearing Shun’s quiet words Shingo sped up, feeling his own orgasm coming soon.  
“In or out?” Shingo panted, still thrusting hard.  
“In.” Shun replied, snuggling into Shingo’s chest more. With a few more thrusts, Shingo came into Shun, moaning loudly as he did. After a few moments, of catching his breath, Shun pulled himself of Shingo with a content sigh and lay next to him.  
“That was good.” Shun smiled, cuddling into him.  
“That’s because I’m so good.” Shingo chuckled, wiping some of the cum of his face, “Taste better too.” He laughed, putting it in his mouth.  
“Hmmm...” Shun responded, “I’m sure you do.”   
“You bet I do...” Shingo yawned. “Hey, Shun... Are you tired or is it just me?” He asked but his only response was that of Shun lightly snoring. “It’s only 11... I wonder why I’m so sleepy...” He murmured, closing his eyes and drifting of to sleep.  
When the two awoke they were still messy and pantsless however something had changed.  
“Shingo?” Shun mumbled, “Shingo! Look!” He shook Shinyo fully awake.  
“What is it Shun?” Shingo replied but after opening his eyes fully he realised it himself.   
“We’re back to normal!” They both cheered simultaneously.  
“But how?” Shun asked.  
“I don’t think it really matters... I like it this way better.” Shingo smiled, “Although fucking myself was kinda fun, I like you a whole lot better.” He purred, kissing Shun. “Now come on, there are dishes to be washed!” Shingo announced, getting up. Shun chuckled softly, following behind Shingo.  
“Shingo, pants.” He said holding them up.  
“Yeah... That makes sense.” Shingo blushed, taking them.  
“I love you as you most, Shingo.” Shun smiled, pulling Shingo into an embrace. “Now let’s get to work.” He said, putting his pants on and walking over to the sink.   
“I want to wash Shun. I hate drying.” Shingo called, putting his own pants on and rushing to the sink.  
“I know, I know. I’ll dry them. Just running the sink for you.” Shun laughed.   
“Thank you.” Shingo smiled, rolling his sleeves up to star washing.  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos qjd comments really help.


End file.
